


Comeplay + Public Humiliation

by illfoandillfie



Series: Roger x Reader x Linda [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Comeplay, F/F, F/M, Multi, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: Comeplay + Public humiliation were requested from a prompt list I reblogged on tumblr and I was asked to write it for RRL, decided I might as well put it up here since I could potentially reference it in a future full length RRL fic.





	Comeplay + Public Humiliation

“I’m glad we decided to do this,”

You glanced over at Roger as he spoke. He sat on his towel, leaning back on his hands with his face pointed at the sky, basking in the sun as water slowly dripped from his hair and ran down his neck.   
“Me too,” you said as you returned your attention back to the book you’d brought with you. You were both quiet for a moment, breathing in the salty air and relaxing into the warmth of the sun. Your spot on the beach was fairly quiet, most people choosing to stay closer to the cafes and shops further up the road, their voices drifting down towards you. You’d decided to walk a little further to find a more secluded spot, worth it just to escape the yelling kids who were throwing sand balls at each other.  
“Rog, pass me my towel would ya?” Linda called as she ran up the beach towards your spot. Roger pushed himself off his hands, leaning forwards to hand over the towel.  
“It’s so lovely out there,” she motioned in the direction of the waves behind her as she dried herself off, wringing excess water from the ends of her hair. You glanced out from behind your book, unable to resist looking Linda up and down. The green bikini she wore really didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“What?” Linda asked and for a second you thought she’d caught you staring, but it was Roger she’d directed her question to.  
“Nothing. Just appreciating the view,” He waved his hand in front of him, to indicate her breasts and she rolled her eyes.  
“You wanna stop ogling me and help me with the sunscreen?”  
“Sure,” he laughed, reaching over to grab the bottle. Linda sat down in front of him, facing the ocean, and Roger pushed himself up onto his knees. You found yourself distracted from your book again, watching as Roger squeezed a generous amount of sunscreen onto his hand began rubbing it into Linda’s shoulders and back. Shaking your head you refocused on the words but it wasn’t long before you were distracted again.  
“Back’s all done,” Roger said, tapping Linda’s side, “turn round.”  
She shuffled round, leaning back on her hands to give Roger better access to her front. He placed a knee on either side of her legs, practically straddling her as he began covering her stomach. You let your book drop to the sand beside your chair, too entranced by the way his hands we moving over Linda, touching every inch of her, to even pretend to keep reading. By the time he reached her breasts, Linda was panting, pushing her chest out to encourage him. He squeezed more sunscreen out of the bottle over the top of her tits, rubbing it in slowly, letting his hands drift under the bikini top.  
“Do you have any idea how filthy you look right now?” you asked thickly.  
“Someone’s jealous,” Linda’s voice was slightly breathless as Roger continued to grope her.  
“I’m just saying. Doesn’t necessarily look like sunscreen.”

Roger grinned, pulling his hands from under Linda’s bikini. She pouted until he hooked his finger under the bottom band of her bikini top, right in between her breasts, and pulled it until she was sitting. Shuffling forward on his knees, he used his free hand to pull his cock free. He stroked it a couple of times before sliding it under the band of her bikini and between her breasts.   
“Open your mouth for me,” He said as he pushed her tits together, thrusting between them. Linda did as she was told, dropping her head forward so he could enter her mouth with every thrust. You couldn’t stop the needy whine the rose in your throat.   
Roger looked at you over his shoulder, “Touch yourself Y/N. But don’t stop watching.”  
“Why the fuck would I stop watching?” you said as you hurriedly pushed your hand into your bikini bottoms to stroke your wet cunt. Linda held onto Roger’s legs to keep steady, whining as she unsuccessfully tried to create some friction between her thighs.  
“Patience kitten. Promise I’ll reward you.”  
He continued rutting against her, grunts getting louder as his pace became more frantic until he emptied himself into her mouth. A few drops escaped, falling onto the top of her tits as Roger pulled himself from under her bikini and climbed off her legs. 

“That was so fucking hot,” you said, hand still between your legs, not quite ready to cum. Linda stood up and, before you could register what was happening, climbed onto your lap, squeezing your cheeks so you’d open your mouth. She tilted your head back slightly as she hovered over you letting Roger’s cum drip into your mouth. Once she was finished she readjusted, pulling your hand away from your cunt, sucking your fingers into her mouth as she began grinding on your thigh.  
“Did you swallow?,” Roger asked, eyes glues to your mouth. You pursed your lips, blowing cum bubbles that dribbled down your chin. The groan he made in reply pulled Linda’s attention back to him as she rocked her hips against your thigh. Roger began jerking off again as he watched you swipe your palm along your chin, collecting as much of the sticky mess as you could before you wiped it over Linda’s tits while she was distracted.   
“Hey! What the f-” was all she managed to get out before you cut her off, licking the last remnants of the cum over two fingers which you then pushed into her bikini bottoms, rubbing her clit. Linda moaned and lifted her hands to her chest, rubbing the mess into her skin. You only had to circle her clit a few times before she was shaking through her orgasm. Roger stood up and walked over to you both, cock in hand as he continued to stroke himself, swiping his thumb over his tip to collect the precum.   
“Where should I leave this load? Face? Tits? Hair?” he asked, swinging between pointing his cock at you and then Linda, “Who’s going to get it?”  
Both you and Linda started talking at the same time, begging for him to, “Pick me, please.”  
“What good little whores you both are. But I think I have to go with Y/N.”  
“But Rog,” Linda whined, extending his nickname into a five syllable word.  
“Don’t be greedy, Linda. Only fair to share it around. Now move out of the way.”  
Linda pouted again but moved off your lap. Roger stood between your legs as Linda wrapped her hand around his shaft, pulling him closer and closer to his release. You looked up at him, biting your lip as he pulled your bikini bottoms away from you. With another few jerks of her hand, Linda had him coming undone, releasing over you. A small trail splattered over your stomach but most of it landed in your pants. You whimpered as he let your pants snap back against your skin, and began rubbing your clit through the material. Already worked up from earlier it didn’t take long for you to moan out your release.

“Good girl,” Roger said, dropping a quick kiss to your lips before he straightened up, “You too,” he kissed Linda.   
“One more thing,” Linda said, settling herself in your lap again. She trailed her index finger through the cum that was on you stomach and brought it up to your chest, drawing the letter ‘S’ with it on the top of your right breast. She repeated her actions, this time drawing the letter ‘L’ next to it. When she ran out of cum on your stomach she dipper her finger under the waistband of your pants so she could write ‘U’ and then ‘T’. Once she was satisfied with her work she brought her lips to yours, kissing you deeply.   
“That’s a nice touch,” Roger said when you broke apart, “but d’you wanna help me pack up? I’d like to get home and fuck you properly.”  
“Okay, bossy boots,” you said laughing, “just let us go wash off quickly.”  
“No, you’re much too pretty covered in my cum to wash it off. Besides, this way everyone can see what filthy fucking sluts you are.” He came close, leaning down to your ear, “And you haven’t seen how bossy I can be.” You and Linda scurried to collect your things. 


End file.
